But it hurts anyway
by Meon
Summary: What happened the night Aizen "died" after he left his room. AiGin / Aizen Sosuke x Gin Ichimaru


Title: But it hurts anyway Pairing: Aizen/Gin Rating: PG - 13 Summary: What happened the night Aizen "died" after he left his room.  
AN: well, my FIRST fanfic, my first TRY to write one, so please, be at least a little kind.  
English is not my mother tongue, so if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, tell me please!

It was already night in the walled city of Seireitei. The door of the fifth squad captain's room was closed carefully, the man who stepped back payed attention not to wake up the young girl, who was sleeping inside.  
She lied, she promised not to fall asleep and he knew that she would.  
It would only make things easier. The next day, she would wake up late and she would have to hurry, maybe she even would have to take a short cut, who knew? He knew.

The tall captain stepped away from the door, walking away from his rooms. He heard steps behind him, they moved him and soon, another captain was next to him. The smile, the tall man had on his face only widened when Aizen looked at him.

"Ev'ning, Aizen-taicho. So she really came ta visit ya?"

"As you see..."

"As you said. Scary. Ya seem ta know her as much as ya know me."

Aizen laught softly.

"I don't think so."

"Think, ya know me better?"

"Quite the contray"

"Is that so?"

Ichimaru Gin chuckled, talking to that guy was always a strange way of conversation. Though, there were only a few things he enjoyed more.

"So that's her oh so unknown shot cut?"

Aizen didn't answer, they already reached the place of purpose this night.  
He looked up the building, white, big and so empty. Well, not for long.  
Strong hands gripped the handle of Kyouka Suigetsu and held the Zanpakuto between Aizen and the white wall.  
Slowly the picute changed. A body, nailed to the wall with something, that just was said Zanpakuto, a wide trail of blood covered the anciently white wall and a puddle of the same crimson liquid appeared next to Aizen's feet.  
He looked up to his own, horrible creation, a reflection of his own death and smiled.

"Well? How do you like it, Gin?"

Before he could turn his head at his former lieutenant, even before he could put the sword back into his scabbard,  
long pale arms wrapped around his body an the silver haired man placed his head onto the older man's shoulder,  
hiding his face in the sleeve of the Haori.  
Surprised, Aizen looked down at the other man's head.

"...Gin?"

Long fingers caressed the fine silver hair, cupped the slender face and finally tilted up Gin's head.  
The fifth squad captain would have swear, his precious silver fox was trembling. He looked onto Gin's closed eyes,  
closed as always but even tighter shut as if he tried not to... baybe he was holding back tears?

"What is wrong, Gin?"

The grip around his shoulders grew tighter and the thin figure was shivering for a second, it felt like relief.

"hm, nuthin', Aizen-taicho."

"You are lying, Gin. I thought I told you not to lie at me."

"Ya did."

A tortured gasp and the grip released, Ichimarus head fell back onto his captain's shoulder, the long bony fingers tangled into the Haori.

"As is said, it's nuthin'. I was just a bit surprised."

"Surprised"

"Yeah, I know that ya standing here, that's ya voice and that's ya hand..."

He moved his head against Aizens fingers which continued stroking the silky hair.

"I just can't look up there again, I can't...", he muttered into the sleeve.

Aizen's eyes widened in surprise for a second, then his face became softer.

"There is nothing to worry about, Gin, it's just an illusion, it is not real and you know that."

"I know"

The answer was barely audible and the tall skinny body shivered till strong and warm arms wrapped around him.  
Gin sighed tremulous and opened his eyes a bit to look up at the face of his beloved taicho, something that finally started to help him to displace the torturing picture of Aizen, stabbed, covered in blood and obviously dead - gone forever.

"But it hurt's anyway." 


End file.
